


Castiel Makes JELL-O

by JustBeStill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiels first attempt at making jello, Cooking, Food, Jello, abandoned, and Sam is jealous because he can’t cook, i don’t know, incomplete work, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Just a silly story I wrote a long time ago.





	Castiel Makes JELL-O

Castiel was in the kitchen making Jell-O. Dean walked in and smiled. “Hey, are we cooking Jell-O?”  
Cas glanced nervously at the pot of Jell-O. He grabbed it up and started cramming it down his throat. “Um, no, Dean. There is no more left. Sorry.” 

Dean shook his head and walked out of the room.

Sam woke up from his afternoon nap and stretched. He sniffed the air and smiled. “Do I smell Jell-O?”

“No, Sam. There is no Jell-O left.” Cas said desperately. 

Sam gave him the Dad face. “Really, Cas? Because I can see some of it in that pot.” 

Cas sighed. “This Jell-O is only for me. No one else.”

Sam gave him puppy eyes. “So… I don't get any Jell-O?”

“No, Sam. None for you or Dean.”

Sam began to get angry. He picked up a chair and bellowed, “SAM WANT JELL-O!!” He threw the chair in the direction of the doorway, when Dean walked in and got a face full of chair. 

Sam got out the ketchup and mustard. “If I can't have Jell-O, no one can!” He started squirting the condiments onto the Jell-O, ruining it.

Cas fainted. Dean groaned and sat up from the floor. He rubbed his head. “Hey, Sam! Why are you trying to ruin my beautiful face?!” He shouted. 

“Shut up, Dean!” Sam shouted as he started squirting Dean with Ketchup. The elder Winchester yelled in surprise as the condiment got all over his shirt and favorite pants.

“No!” He squealed out in shock and disbelief, “not my favorite pair of clothes! Cas, give him some of your JELL-O so he’ll stop ruining everything!”

“I’m sorry, Dean, but I can’t do that.” Cas replied, shaking his head, “it takes time to prepare, and that’s something that I don’t have right now.”


End file.
